Black Rose Turns Red
by ririsan
Summary: Alternate ending to the story, picking up from when Hachi left Nana with Takumi. Nana thought she was never going to return. See how both girls have evolved since then, and what's going to happen if one day Hachi steps into Nana's life again? Nana x Hachi femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Nana. Implicit sex and drugs, nothing too graphic. Feedbacks are welcome!

Chapter 1

Nightfall had loomed over the city of Tokyo. Outside, Neon lights illuminated every corner and street, making the city come alive. Inside Nana's apartment was pitch dark with no lights on. There she sat against the wall in front of the window, with one extended leg resting on the floor, and the other retracted to support her draping arm. Her body was languid, and her mind exhausted. Strands of dark, disheveled hair partially covered her lowered face. Her body odor was characterized by a concoction of alcohol and pungent perfume.

Mindlessly, she lit a cigarette held between her slender fingers. The smoke rose, clouding the space around it, only to diffuse further into the vast darkness.

"Here is to the friendship that will never return, Hachi." Nana raised another beer bottled and guzzled down all at once.

Just at that moment, Nana's cell phone buzzed, breaking the icy silence in the room and interrupting her thoughts. Could it be from Hachi? Nana almost got up to reach her cell phone, before she reminded herself that Hachi hasn't contacted her since she left her for Takumi, their baby, and that big fat mansion of his. Six months, not a single reply to Nana's text messages, not returning a single phone call. Not a single word from her.

This time, it was no exception. The text message was from Ren. At first, Nana wanted to ignore all connections with the outside world tonight, but piqued by her curiosity, she read,

"I'm surprised to come home and find you missing. Is this some sort of punishment for not having replied to your texts earlier? If so, please come over so I can apologize...in bed"

A smirk appeared on her face, then she read his next text.

"I got a little 'gift' for you tonight, too. That'll make you come, won't it?"

And Nana did head for Ren's place. That night, she ended up in his bed again. The two young people were ecstatic, experimenting with all sorts of worldly pleasures. When the two calmed down again, they cuddled together. Ren held Nana in his arms, gently stroking her hair.

He noticed it.

"Nana..." Ren murmured.

"Mhm?"

"You seem a little preoccupied tonight, did you think I wouldn't notice it? Tell me, what's going on in that mind of yours right now?"

Nana laughed, and teasingly whispered in his ears, "Your insane lovemaking."

"Is that so?"

"Thought I'm not sure... if it was you or the 'gift', or both. But one thing for sure is, the gift certainly enhanced the experience."

Ren laughed, and so did Nana.

"That stuff was a little too strong, wasn't it, Nana?"

"No, just my type of intensity."

Nana smiled at Ren, but deep down inside, she knew that his words were dead on. He was right, there was something on her mind tonight. She couldn't help but think about Hachi the entire time. She thought the intimacy with Ren would make her forget about Hachi, yet it did nothing but leave her in a deeper state of confusion. Now, she wasn't even sure about how she felt about Ren. He always always there to provide her physical satisfaction when she needed it, but was that love? She loved him, she was sure, but she wasn't so sure if she_ still_ does. She had always thought Ren is her lover and Hachi her friend. Now she wasn't so sure as the boundaries began to blur and get very, very hazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! Thanks for the reviews ^^, please keep them coming. I would like to remind all of you that the main pairing I will be focusing on is still Hachi x Nana, although with mentions of Nana x Ren. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Two nights later, the members of Black Stones met up at Nana's apartment to discuss their upcoming album.

"Another notification letter from Gaia. If we don't have a new album out by the end of the year, our budget for next year, including marketing and production costs will be reduced by a third." Yabu said, standing and leaning against the wall.

"But music isn't something we can rush! We are trying to produce quality music, but we can't do that with all this commercialization...and..." Before Nobu could go on, he was cut off by Nana.

"How many songs do we have so far?" Nana asked.

"Well, you wrote one, I wrote two... so that's... three" Nobu answered.

Nana bit on her fingernails, clearly showing concern for the current situation. They only had three months left till the end of the year.

"In that case, let's do what we've got to do." Nana got up and pulled out her guitar. She handed it to Nobu, "Please try to come up with something."

Nobu was a little frightened. Nana's mood was unpredictable, but for the most part, she has been exceptionally calm and cold these days.

Nobu struck the guitar, a raucous, prolonged sound came out of the amplifier, sending vibrations propagating through the whole apartment.

"Turn down the volume, neighbors are going to complain." Nana reminded him.

Yet Nobu had to be the one to remind her that she no longer had any neighbors. They all moved out months ago. She was indeed, all alone.

"Ok, how about this?" Nobu played an opening riff.

"Nobu, we already have two songs with openings that have palm-muted strummings..." Nana sighed.

"Then this?" He tried again with a different style.

"No. Too slow, you're boring the audience to sleep."

"Alright, alright..." Nobu scratched the back of his head, "how about this?"

"Tremolo picking? Last time checked, we're not a heavy metal band."

"God, enough already, Nana! There's no way to please you. What the hell is wrong with you these days, constantly nitpicking? If we go on like this, we're not going to have an album out any time soon."

Nana didn't say a word. She extended her hand, "Then give me the guitar, Nobu."

Nobu glanced at her, infuriated, then passed her the guitar with much reluctance. Nana smiled. It was a friendly smile, actually.

"Set the mode to 'clean', Nobu. I want it on acoustic."

Nana started to experiment with the guitar, "How about a song... about an lonely old woman, in her deathbed, with her last breath writes a letter to a young lady she acquainted on the train many years ago, amidst the snowstorm, when the woman herself was just a girl..."

"The song will be given the title, 'Yours truly, Nana'. The first verse will be completely acoustic and soft, singing about the old woman's yearning for those wonderful recollections, and how she longs to see the 'young' lady again. The second verse will be the exact opposite, unleashing the pain and anger she had always withheld from waiting for her for decades... this part will be very climatic. Then a sudden drop, and ends with the woman's death, as her hand loses grip of the finished letter, falling onto the floor... with the last line, 'Yours truly, Nana' written on it."

"Nana... you're dedicating a song to Hachi?" Yasu finally spoke. Nobu remained silent. Shin seemed a little shocked but refrained from speaking.

"No. I'm simply writing what the mass would enjoy hearing from us; it's an appeal to emotion." Nana said monotonously, "and I just happen to incorporate some elements of my life into it."

"You talk of it as if it was so light, yet we all know what a heavy weight she carries in -"

"I'm going to stay up late tonight and write the lyrics, then the guitar tab. I will try to get it done by tomorrow," Nana added, "Now if you'll excuse me. I would like to go through this process unperturbed."

And Nana meant it. As the band's leader, she always had her way.

"Fine. You do that, and we'll be here tomorrow to check out your new song. You better make it good." Nobu said.

"We've all got your back Nana. You're not alone, remember that." Shin beamed sweetly.

"Thanks, everyone. By the way, Nobu... I apologize for my attitude earlier, I shouldn't have. You are a friend I cherish a lot, no matter what." Nana gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Nobu smiled back, "Good luck with the song then."

"Alright, then, let's leave her alone and let her inspirations guide her. C'mon, let's go." Yasu led the way, and Nobu, Shin followed him out of Nana's apartment. The door was shut.

Nana was again all alone in her apartment. Except she wasn't upset, or feeling down this time. In her eyes there was determination and aspiration. Beneath her hardened, black exterior, there was a burning red fusion core that she could no longer contain.

"Hachi, I'm going to make you listen closely, and I'll make sure that you'll never forget this one. Mark my words, I'll have it engraved on your heart, until the day you die."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A streak of sunlight penetrated through the window of Hachi's room, providing her with warmth and brightness. Hachi was sitting at her desk, completely concentrated on writing her diary.

_Dear Nana, _

_Today is a nice, sunny day. Kind of rare for a city that rains as often as Tokyo, isn't it? In fact, it doesn't feel like late autumn at all. Are you enjoying your day so far? Don't forget to eat breakfast, because you always skip it. You are severely underweight already, it worries me just to think about it. In addition to that, I advise you to quit smoking too, Nana, for your own health, and your voice. Please do quit._

_Nana, forgive me. There is so much explanation I want to do, so much I want to share with you, and yet I am useless and powerless, because I am stuck here like a caged bird, devoid of any freedom._

_Nana, the one thing I want you to remember is that I have never forgotten about you, not for a second. Every day I dream of reuniting with you, and returning to 707 to live with you under the same roof. I should have never left you. I regret it, I regret it deeply._

_Nana, I miss you. I hope you miss me too. I hope we get to see each other again, soon. I'm trying my best to make that dream come true right now. Please be patient with me while I work at it. I promise you, we will meet again in the near future. Once again, my deepest apologies._

_Yours truly,_

_Hachi_.

As she finished writing, Hachi heaved a sigh, stood up, and walked over to the nursery. The nursery had a pink theme to it, because three months ago, Hachi's ultrasound revealed that she was having a girl. Hachi was exhilarated upon hearing the news - she had always wanted a daughter. The nursery was immediately stuffed with loads of fluffy toys, and decorated with pink accessories. Hello kitty items were all over the place.

Now, it was dreadful for Hachi to even look at it.

"Sleep well, my sweet Chiko." Hachi whispered, before closing the door of the nursery.

She walked downstairs, and saw Takumi talking on the phone in the living room. He had always been busy, but had gotten even more so since late-August. One thing she was sure of was that he preferred talking to the phone than talking to Hachi.

"I'm going to the UK next month, and I'll get it done when I return. Just give me a little more time. I never renege on my promises, you know that."

When Takumi hung up, he seemed enraged. Hachi approached him, discreetly.

"Takumi..."

"Can't you see I'm not in the mood for chatting right now?"

"I need you to do me a favour." She suddenly became serious.

"What?"

Hachi handed him an envelope. Takumi opened it and took out the papers inside, and read it. He froze.

"A... divorce?"

"As soon as possible please, I don't want this to wait."

"But why, Hachi? Are you not happy in our marriage? Do you want more money? You want another car? Or is it that you want a bigger house?"

Hachi shook her head.

"That's not it, Takumi. If you read the terms of agreement, I believe I have specified that I don't want a single cent from you when we do divorce. I think that is quite fair for you. I don't want any of your money, I just want to leave this house as soon as possible, after what happened to ..."

Tears were about to come out of Hachi's eyes, but she swallowed it back in. She was mentally much stronger and mature now, after having been through what was possibly her worst nightmare.

"Hachi," Takumi put down the envelope, and stroked Hachi's cheek affectionately, "Listen up. I'm here for you, anytime. It's been tough for the both of us, but we succeeded in overcoming it. Plus, we can always -"

"No, you don't understand. Please Takumi, just sign the papers and let me out of here. I want my life back." Hachi pleaded.

"I want you to think this through, Hachi, please. Don't be so impetuous like this."

"I've thought about this for a long time. In fact, I've had such notion since the first day I moved into this house."

"Hachi! How can you say such a thing when I have been trying my hardest!"

Takumi was now truly enraged. She wasn't the only one who sacrificed. He had made sacrifices for her, too, a lot of them.

Hachi paused for a moment, regaining her composure.

"Please return the papers to me as soon as you finish signing them. If you are not happy with some of the terms, you may change them. However, there is no room for compromising when it comes to the ultimate decision."

Takumi stared at her for a long, long time before he was disillusioned.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes." Hachi's tone was firm and unyielding.

There in the living room, Hachi and Takumi stood next to each other, now with an infinite distance between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nana and Nobu once again met at her apartment. She was ready to show him the new song that she wrote.

"Here is the music, and here's the lyrics. Everything will be sang, except for the last part - "Your Truly, Nana" will be spoken. I marked in the tempo, for the first verse, it's 80, second verse, 120. Feel free to make any modifications."

"You're really speedy. Done, already?" Nobu was a little astonished.

"Mhm. Try it on the guitar." Nana invited, and Nobu nodded.

He was excited to try out the new song, and Nana was nervous to hear it played for the first time. She composed the whole song in her head, so she wasn't entirely sure if it sounded as good as she had envisioned it to be.

"Kind of difficult, give me a second while I familiarize myself with the melody."

"Go ahead."

"E minor, tonic chord... then mediant, G major chord second inversion... goes down to VII, D major chord, then ending up on the dominant, B major chord..." Nobu soliloquized, looking at the notes then the guitar, back and forth.

After ten minutes or so, Nobu was finally ready.

"Alright, here we go... I'm going to try to improvise slightly at some places based on the chord progressions that you wrote, let me know."

Nobu began to play; Nana sat there, listened quietly.

And it was exactly the way she envisioned it to be. The melody was beautifully sombre, yet impassioned. It was the perfect portrayal of the heart-wrenching lyrics that she wrote.

When Nobu finished playing, he himself could not believe that it sounded this good. Nana rarely composed music for the band, that was his job. But when she did, she always stunned the world with her latent talent. It exceeded his expectations in every way.

"Wow, that's an extraordinary piece of music you composed there, Nana! It's going to be a big hit." He complimented her on her effort.

"Glad you liked it, although I haven't synchronized it with the lyrics yet; it's just the music so far. Also, we need a little more polishing with the song. The second verse is there to bring out the contrast with the first, so that needs more emphasis."

"Why don't we get Shin and Yasu to come over to hear the song and get their opinion on it?"

"We'll meet them tomorrow at the studio anyway. That way, we can experiment with the bass and the drums parts as well. I'll add in the vocals too."

"Ok then, all set!"

The following afternoon, all the band members were summoned at the music studio. Nobu played Nana's new song once more on the guitar, this time with Nana singing along with the lyrics she wrote. The song immediately received praise and approval from all the band members; Even Yasu.

"Now, let's add bass and drums to make this a grand masterpiece!" Shin suggested.

"Slow down. Before we do that, Nana, there is something I must ask you." Yasu said.

Yasu seemed to have problems and questions with everything. Perhaps that's why he chose lawyer as a profession in the first place.

"Go ahead."

"Tell me, what is your true purpose behind writing this song?"

Nana then turned around to face him, with her arms crossed and her left brow slightly raised.

"What do you want to know?"

"It's because you want her back, isn't it?"

Nana didn't speak. Shin and Nobu sat there, tension was escalating.

"You're hoping that this song will touch her heart and make her change her mind about her marriage to Takumi. That's why you are trying so hard to even catch her attention. But Nana, she's having a child with hi-"

"I hate to reiterate, and I thought I made the intention behind writing this song clear. I guess I didn't, so I'll state it one last time. I wrote it, because Nobu said we needed more songs, fast, in order to meet the deadline for the upcoming album release. "

"How do you justify the obvious lyrics and song title, then?"

"As I previously mentioned, my encounter with Hachi makes a good topic material for a song, so I'm using it. Yet the lyrics do not necessarily express my true feelings toward her. The lyrics are just an artistic manifestation of a general outlook on life, Yasu."

"I can tell when you're lying, Nana." He said.

"Even if I am, it's none of your business." Nana's voice had a hint of disparagement. She was appalled, albeit giving Yasu a nonchalant glance.

She wanted no more questioning; because if he continued to question, she would tell the truth.

Nana was ready to walk out on all of them, when Yasu grabbed her by the arm.

"Just so you know, if you want her back, we're all here to help you reach that goal."

He smiled at her and released her, leaving Nana utterly speechless. That was Yasu, the stoic, mysterious, capricious one. Yet the one who cared about her the most.

"Too emotional to have a word now? That's unlike you, Nana. Now I would like to add in the drums...Shin, are you ready to try out the bass part?" Yasu said rather lightheartedly.

"Of course!" Shin exclaimed, "I can't wait to try this out!"

"Alright, let me go fetch my guitar so we can put it together." Nobu joined in.

But Nana was still absent-minded, standing there as if she hasn't heard them talking.

"Nana, the only thing we're missing is the vocals now. Will you join us?" Yasu requested.

"Umm.. yeah, sure, why not. Let's go." Nana quickly regained her consciousness and adjusted her mood.

When everyone was ready, they played Nana's song for the first time. When all the instruments were combined, along with Nana's smoky, sensual voice, the song sounded beyond magnificent. The band have been together for so long that there was a tacit, mutual understanding and appreciation for each other's style. That's what made Black Stones outstanding as a band.

_**"Dear Friend,**_

_**I'm leaving on a train on this winter night,**_

_**To a destination where my fate awaits,**_

_**Where my blinded eyes will see the light.**_

_**...**_

_**I'm old now, sick , alone in my deathbed,**_

_**Beseeching God with my shallow breath,**_

_**To take me back in time to that night on the train,**_

_**To relive my moments with you again.**_

_****__**...**_

_**Has time brought you a job, and blessed you with wealth?**_

_**Has time brought you vigor, and gave you good health?**_

_**Has time brought you experiences, and made you mature?**_

_**Has time brought you a husband, and a happy matrimony?**_

_****__**...**_

_**Oh how I wish, that time has brought you all the above.**_

_****__**...**_

_**I spent my years, wasted my youth,**_

_**Anticipating a call from you which never came.**_

_**Your indifference, cruelty and apathy,**_

_**Made me curse you for eternity.**_

_****__**...**_

_**I started to go mad, started to go crazy,**_

_**Going as far as carving your name into my skin.**_

_**So I when I die, when endless drops of blood are shed,**_

_**Your name will rot with my flesh.**_

_****__**...**_

_**Has time brought you senescence, and deprived you of beauty?**_

_**Has time brought you poverty, and plagued you with ailment?**_

_**Has time brought you hardships, and overwhelmed you with anxiety?**_

_**Has time brought you bereavement, and left you lonely?**_

_****__**...**_

_**Oh how I wish, that time has brought you all the above.**_

_**Oh how I wish, that time left you with nothing at all.**_

_****__**...**_

_**Your truly,**_

_**Nana"**_

When Nana finished singing, Shin and Nobu cheered for her. Yet for Nana, she sang with passion, with true feelings - a mixture of anger, despair, dolour and longing. It was a song written by her, for Hachi, and only she knew how to deliver the emotions in the song properly.

"Wow, Nana, that was AWESOME! Did you realize how great it sounded? " Nobu said.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, but thanks..."

"C'mon, don't put on a straight face like that, Nana. Aren't you feeling proud of yourself right now?" added Shin.

"Well..."

"Hey, how about this. We're probably all tired, so let's all go grab a drink." Yasu said.

"You stole my line, Yasu." Nana teased.

"I can't help it; great minds think alike."

Nana finally smiled, and Yasu was relieved to see her smile, so were the others. And thus, they all headed for the bar, to celebrate what would become their biggest hit yet in Tokyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hachi was humming and cooking in the kitchen when strong, slender arms abruptly wrapped her around the waist from behind.

"Hey, Hachi." A flirtatious whisper sounded in her ears.

Hachi was immediately caught off guard. Her body stiffened as she became scared and vigilant of the situation. She turned around to see it was Nana.

"Nana... what.. what are you doing!"

"Well, you were too cute in that apron for me to resist."

Nana teased her as her fingers started to caress Hachi's stomach.

"Nana... " Hachi blushed.

"Look at you, your cheeks are rosy. My, aren't you adorable when you are timid like that."

Nana turned Hachi around to face her, then drew her body closer to hers. Before Hachi could realize what's going on, Nana's lips were on hers, and...

Hachi suddenly woke up, her heart was still racing and she breathed rapidly. It was just a dream. Thank god it was just a dream! But why would she have such a ... eerie dream where she found Nana's perversion... amusing?

"But Nana isn't a pervert. She would never do things like that, never ever in a million years. Hachi, you need to get yourself together and force those nasty thoughts out of your head." She told herself.

Hachi couldn't fall back asleep for the rest of the night. She just sat there and stared blankly at the wall, until sunrise. She could still not get over the fact that she, a straight female once married to a man, would fantasize about her former roommate and friend in that way.

It was morning already, and Nana turned on the television in her rented apartment, scanning through the channels until one caught her attention.

"Good morning everyone, it's Yukiko with you on 'Rise and Shine, Tokyo'! Here's our breaking news for the morning. Punk rock sensation Black Stones are back with a vengeance. They will be having a concert in Shinjuku on the November 22nd, that's two weeks from now, debuting three of their songs from their upcoming album. Who is excited for the concert and the album premiere? Now, if you go on our official site at .com, you may enter our contest to win a ticket to their show!"

Hachi was numb. Speak of the devil. There goes Nana and her band, haunting her like that.

Hachi hasn't met Nana in eight months now, she wonders how everything has been for Nana. Somehow, she desperately wanted to go to that concert to see her performing on stage.

"No, I can't see Nana like this yet... this is too rushed... not now... I don't want her to see me like this..." A voice reverberated in her head, making her more irresolute than ever.

Elsewhere in the city, Nana and Ren were sitting quietly at the dining table, after Nana had found out about Ren's dalliance with Layla, the vocalist of Trapnest.

"Nana...I..."

"It's ok, Ren. I'm not asking you to justify yourself. I guess it's just too hard for people like us to remain faithful and committed to each other in a relationship."

"That's not true, Nana, you know you're the only one I love. Layla was the one who came onto me, I swear..."

"That's what all men say, '_she_' was the one that came on to me. Either way, that doesn't change the fact that I demand a break-up. This time, it's for good. I wish you and Layla all the best."

"So you still don't believe me."

"No, unfortunately, I only believe in what I see. What I saw, was you and her cheating on me."

There was a long pause before Nana spoke again.

"Ren, the truth is that we have both changed. You have changed since the day you left me for Tokyo, and I have changed, too. You came here to pursue your dreams and I went on to pursue mine. We are too different now to get together again. It was a mistake for me to reunite with you in the first place. We should have never met again, because we both saw this day coming."

Ren didn't speak, because she was right this time.

"Though there is something I want from you, as a parting gift."

Nana walked over to his fridge and took out a black bottle, "Can I take some of this with me?"

"It's all yours." He said.

And so Nana left Ren's place. She wasn't ever going to return, again. For some reason, the break-up wasn't as heartbreaking as Nana had thought it would be. Maybe, just _maybe_, she had stopped loving Ren a long time ago. The real breakup only happened once, and that was the day he left her for Tokyo, to join Trapnest. Seeing Ren in Tokyo again after two years was not enough to rekindle her love for him. Two years ago, her love for him had shattered into a million pieces, for good.

Nevertheless, it still hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the next two weeks, Nana locked herself in her apartment and did nothing but indulging herself in what was in that black bottle she took from Ren. The band members tried to contact her for band rehearsals before their show, but she didn't answer any of their calls.

"Nana! Nana, open the door!"

Nobu was banging loudly.

Nana ignored him.

"Nana, please, I beg you!"

She finally stood up, although still a little dizzy, walked over to the door and opened it. She was about to lose her balance when Nobu caught her. Nana was laughing uncontrollably.

Shin and Yasu also came. Yasu immediately inspected the surroundings, and found that dubious black bottle that Ren gave to Nana.

Inside the bottle were forbidden blotters with colorful and surreal patterns on them. The sample had a rare intensity to it, 400ug per dosage. Last time checked, that was available on the street back in the 70s or earlier.

"Nana, what the hell do you think you are doing. Our concert is in five days, and how do you explain this? LSD blotters? Are you crazy?"

Yasu was clearly angry. Now, he rarely scolded Nana, or anyone for that matter.

"Well, I... I'm on a trip right now... it was all great but you just destroyed it... Now I'm floating in the infinite cosmos. Oh, I feel so light... Is that you, Yasu?"

"Stop this, Nana! Get back here! Stop doing such things to yourself." Nobu hugged her tightly.

"Nobu..." Nana's eyes widened, "Ren and I..."

"Wait it out, the effects will disappear completely in about two hours." Yasu said.

"TWO hours? What the heck! What kind of trip is THAT long?"

"The kind of blotter she took on is an extinct edition from the 70s. I don't how she obtained it, but its dangerous intensity is beyond your capability to imagine. It's close to lethal."

Nobu and Shin were shocked.

Yasu then proceeded to dispose the rest of the blotters, when Nana stopped him. "Don't..don't throw it away.. that's the last thing I've got from Ren."

"Look at you right now, Nana. You're not responsible enough to take on the role of the vocalist for our band. " Yasu said, placing the black bottle in a hidden cupboard, then closed it, "I want you to think about the consequences of your actions. Then come to the rehearsal tomorrow."

"For Christ's sake Yasu, she can't think when she's high!" Shin said.

"You two take care of her, I'm going out for a smoke."

"What? At a time like this? You're abandoning her in this madness?"

Yasu sensed Nana's breakup with Ren. He didn't want to interfere this time, he couldn't.

The next day, Nana came to the studio to rehearse for the first time since she broke up with Ren.

"Hey guys... I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

"If we didn't come earlier, you could have been dead in your apartment. Dying from overdosage."

"I know that, Yasu."  
"You clearly don't."

"Either way, I have reflected upon my actions and... I won't do it again, I promise."

"Unless you want to get kicked out of the band, or you want to seek death, then by all means."

Nobu quickly changed the topic, "Hey, we all came here for the rehearsal. Let's get it started. Concert is fast approaching."

The band organized itself and started the rehearsal. Everyone was great, except Nana. She just wasn't herself today.

"Stop it, this is pointless. Nana is not even trying; trust me, this is not going to work" Yasu interrupted.

"What? but I am."

"Nana, why don't you rehearse alone in your apartment from now on until the concert?"

"WHAT?" Nobu and Shin shouted out all at once.

Nana looked at Yasu, then mouthed a "thank you." She knew her intention behind this - to give her time to sort her emotions out.

"I'm going home, then."

Nana left.

"Yasu, are you out of your mind? Our concert is in four days. We squeezed BLOOD out of stone just to get Nana to rehearse with us. Now you made her leave. What the hell?" Nobu's temper could not be suppressed.

"She broke up with Ren." Yasu said calmly.

"...what? That was the worst joke I heard today, Yasu." Shin was perplexed.

"You're lying. Ren would never leave her!" Nobu said.

"Whether you believe it or not, it's true. Nana needs time on her own. She doesn't need us to mess things up further, so let's do her a favour."

The band remained silent for a long time.

Four days later, on a sunny Friday morning, Hachi's office was once again busy. Phone calls were coming in non-stop, the photocopier was producing a noise in the background, and high frequency clicks were heard from people typing on their keyboards. Nevertheless, all the employees were looking forward to the weekend.

"Hachi, you're adapting so well to your new job. If you keep it up, I'm sure you will get a promotion in the Human Resources department." An old lady smiled kindly at her.  
"Thank you, Yamato-san." Hachi smiled sweetly back at her.  
"Any plans for the weekend?"

"Yeah. I'm going to a concert tonight, actually."

"With your friends?"

"Ahhh.. no, just myself."

"Well, that's a good way to have fun on a Friday night. Enjoy your concert tonight!"

"Thank you, Yamato-san. You have a good weekend too!" Hachi bowed when the old lady left.

When work ended, Hachi rushed out of the office building, agitated. She took out the ticket that she bought and started talking to it.

"Nana, I'm going to see you live tonight! Nana, can you believe this? We're going to meet again!"

However, she a little too excited that she twisted her ankle. She forgot she was wearing high heels.

"Oww..."

The night had finally arrived. The night that made hundreds and thousands of fans sleepless, including Hachi. When she arrived at Shinjuku, it was so crowded that she was being squished all the way at the back.

"Excuse me, excuse me." She said, trying to channel her way to the front of the crowd.

Suddenly, the lights on the stage were on, as fans began to scream at the top of their lungs.

There Black Stones entered the stage, with Nana leading the band. She was wearing a black outfit tonight, and tied her trademark red rose onto the microphone stand.

"Good evening, it's BLAST. Are you ready to make some noise tonight?" Nana said in her usual low and inviting voice. The fans cheered.

"Nana... is that... you." Hachi was frozen with disbelief. This was the woman that she had wanted to see for eight months, and now, finally, here she was, standing in front of her. Nana was drop-dead gorgeous, even more so than the last time Hachi had saw her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The first song that the band performed was their most famous song, "Rose", and it certainly got the audience hyped-up. When the first song had ended, Nana waited a long time for the fans to quiet down.

"The second song we're going to sing, is a song from our upcoming album. Tonight is the debut of our new song, titled "Yours truly, Nana". Are you ready, Tokyo?"

The fans screamed again, and Hachi's gaze was riveted on Nana.

The crisp, clean sound of the acoustic guitar emerged and touched the hearts of many. It was a different style of music for Black Stones. The crowd was immediately intoxicated by the music.

"Such divine melody..." Hachi thought, "No wonder. Nobu has always been a great composer."

When Hachi heard the lyrics, she realized that the song was written for her. On stage, Nana was singing passionately, as if telling a story of unquestionable authenticity of her own. Her performance was extraordinary. Tears welled up in Hachi's eyes.

For the rest of the concert, the melody from that song that Nana had wrote for Hachi was still lingering in Hachi's head. It was stuck there.

"Nana still remembers me and our friendship... she still does "

It was midnight when the concert had ended. Nana was definitely in a good mood.

"Good job tonight everyone. That was a huge success, wasn't it? " Nana praised everyone on their effort at the backstage.

"Yeah! Did you hear the fans? I've never seen them this excited before. Nana, you sang really well tonight, that was awesome! The fans loved the new song you wrote, too!"

"Haha, thanks Shin. You did well, too. Now, why don't we head back to my apartment? I'll buy all of you drinks tonight. Thank you for bearing with me in the last few days."

"Maw, that was nothing. Let's go!"

The band members laughed and chatted all the way when they walked back to Nana's apartment. When Nana and the others finally climbed up to the hallway of the seventh floor, her laugh immediately stopped as her face became serious.

"What's wrong Nana? Too tired to laugh now?" Nobu was still laughing.

"Hachi...?" Shin said.

"What Hachi, huh?" Nobu asked, and Shin pointed his finger at the door.

There was Hachi, smilling and standing in front of the door of 707. She had been waiting for Black Stones to come back from the concert.

"Welcome back, Black Stones! I bought tons of beer and food for all of you." Hachi beamed, lifting the bags in her hand. She was still smiling innocently.

Nana and Nobu just stood at a distance coldly while Shin ran toward Hachi to greet her. Nana thought she was hallucinating when she saw Hachi again. Yet here she was, after eight months of disappearance, here she appeared before her, smiling. Deep down inside Nana, waves were tumbling, rising and toppling until her heart has been sunken by the tides, drowning in the whirlpool of emotions. She took a deep breath as the tsunami within her gradually ebbed.

"Hachi! I missed you so much." Shin hugged Hachi tightly. His childish behavior would never change.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise to see you again, Hachi. Why don't we all go in for a drink and talk inside?" Yasu approached Hachi as well, and offered his polite greetings.

Nana, with her arms folded, gradually walked toward Hachi.

"Nana! I'm so excited to see you again!" Hachi called out.

"What do you think you are doing, showing up at my place at a time like this?" Nana said.

Hachi's dreams of reuniting with Nana was immediately crushed when she heard those condescending words coming out of Nana. Nana seemed so aloof all of a sudden.

"Nana...I..."

Nana ignored Hachi completely and opened the door, "Yasu, Nobu, Shin. What are you doing? Get inside."

"How about Hachi?" Shin asked.

"Hachi?" Nana gave him a sarcastic laugh, "My, Shin, you better watch how you address people. She is Mrs. Ichinose now."

"Nana, can we please have a talk, please?" Hachi begged.

"I don't have the time." Nana was about to enter into her apartment when Hachi clung onto the sleeve of her leather jacket.

"Please, Nana, please, just give me five minu-"

"Let go of me." Nana's tone was fierce and commanding. She paused for a second before resuming,

"Fine, what do you want to talk about, huh? About how happy you are with that rich, conceited husband of yours? Well, that's got nothing to do with me."

Nana then forced Hachi's arm off her , and was about to slam the door on her when Hachi's words stopped her.

"I divorced Takumi, Nana, and I lost my child."

All the band members were shocked to hear that, including Nana. But Nana refused to show it.

"Enough already, Nana! Let Hachi come in; she needs our consolation." Even Nobu sympathized Hachi.

Nana finally succumbed. There the five of them sat around Nana's dinner table. Hachi noticed that Nana's apartment hasn't changed much since she last left. It still felt like home to her.

Nana smoked cigarette after cigarette, and the other members just kept drinking, and listening to Hachi narrating her story. Hachi took another shot before she continued.

"It was late August when this happened, I will never be able to forget that day. " Hachi sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks. "Takumi and I were in the car on our way home, and somehow we began to quarrel over insignificant things. He became too distracted while driving, that he drove onto the other side of the road and collided with an incoming truck. I thought I was going to die. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital and Takumi was begging the doctor to save us. The doctor said that my life was in danger, and that there was no way that the baby could be kept. He told Takumi that he had to perform an operation on me pronto to save my life. When I heard that, I crumbled into dust. My Chiko, she was the only thing I looked forward to in life, and yet she left me..."

Hachi bursted into tears, and at that very instant, strong, slender arms wrapped firmly around her body.

"It's ok, Hachi. Everything will be alright. I'm here to protect you." Nana whispered gently in Hachi's ears.

When Hachi gathered the courage to open her eyes and look at Nana, she saw her smiling back at her.

"Nana..."

Hachi cried even harder now, but those were tears of Joy. She simply felt happy and safe to be in Nana's arms, at last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hachi woke up the next morning, and realized that she was in Nana's bed. When she got out of Nana's bedroom and went to the living room, breakfast was already being served.

"Good morning, Hachi." Nana smiled, "I made you breakfast."

"Good...Good morning Nana...Thank you so much... But...What happened last night? I couldn't remember much, I think I drank too much." Hachi scratched the back of her head.

Nana laughed, and Hachi missed hearing her laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You cried yourself to sleep last night, so I allowed you to sleep on my bed, while I slept on the Sofa."

Hachi blushed, "I'm so sorry, Nana! I'm so sorry for giving you so much trouble. Did I say anything stupid last night?"

"No. You've really forgotten all about it, didn't you. You told us what happened between you and Takumi, and how he cut off all your connections with the outside world when you were living with him. That explains why you couldn't have contacted me in the last eight months, because none of your messages to me went through."

"Have you forgiven me already, Nana?"

"Of course." Nana smiled sweetly. "Oh, another thing. Your diary fell out of your handbag last night, so I put it back in. That's all."

diary... DIARY! Hachi was immediately embarrassed as she felt the blood vessels around her face starting to dilate; her face was flushing. In her diary, she wrote about that dream where Nana and her were...

"Ah Nana! Please please please please please tell me you haven't read it. Please!" Hachi was bewildered.

"Relax, I don't have that kind of interest; reading other people's diaries."

Hachi led out a sigh of relief.

"Though... When the diary landed on the floor, it was facing open on where you last put your bookmark. So I caught a glimpse of your latest journal, but it's no big deal."

Nana smiled and shrugged as if nothing happened. But Hachi looked as if she wanted to commit suicide on the spot.

"Wait! What! So you read about the part where I dreamt about me cooking in the kitchen and you came up to me from behind and wrapped your arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips and me and then we were on the bed together and..."

Nana was confused at first, and then laughed out loud. Hachi felt even more embarrassed. So she _did_ read it.

"Thank you, Hachi, for sharing a very interesting snippet from the part of your diary that I haven't read. If I remember correctly, the part I read was simply you writing about having bought a new suit for your new job."

Of course! How could Hachi forget, the disgusting dream wasn't her latest journal. She wrote another one after it. So there it goes, Hachi just told Nana about a very embarrassing dream that she had where Nana turned her on. Now Hachi really wanted to die and stab herself a million times until her body is completely disfigured. Then she would like it cremated. Yeah, that would be good, she thought.

"It's alright, no awkward feelings, it's just a dream. I'll just take it as a compliment that you found me attractive. Plus, I thought I told you long ago that I am a hundred-percent straight, and that I'm not interested in doing it with a woman."

Nana made it sound as if it didn't matter. That's it? That's her reaction to Hachi telling her a very intimate dream about the two of them?

Maybe Hachi was really thinking too much. Maybe Nana really wasn't into girls that way, although Hachi still remembers that breath-taking kiss from her on the night that the band found their bassist. Nana didn't seem to reciprocate any of Hachi's feelings for her, at all. The way Nana reacted seemed like Nana didn't even care about her dream. And yet there was Hachi, reacting vehemently, blushing, then in her head imagining having stabbed herself many times already.

Now Hachi started to question her own sexual orientation. She did feel attracted to Nana, not as a friend, definitely more than a friend. But Nana had just made it clear that she was a straight, so there was no way for that kind of relationship, ever.

"Nana, will Nobu forgive me?"

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure he will. Nobu is an optimistic guy."

"Has he.. found a girlfriend already?"

"No but it seems like you want to be that girlfriend?"

"Well, not -"

"Ahh... So I was right, you still love him, don't you?"

"Nana-"

"Don't be shy, Hachi. A word from you and I'll help you to get him back." Nana winked.

Yet Hachi couldn't tell her the truth when she had just been rejected by Nana. It was Nana that she was obsessed... in love with. She felt nothing more for Nobu other than a friend. Yet she wanted Nana, badly, even if Nana wasn't into women;_ She_ was.

"Nana, great job on the concert last night. I should have congratulated all of you earlier." Hachi said.

"What? You knew about the concert?" Nana faltered.

"I was there."

Nana didn't speak.

"I am truly sorry. I stepped in with my depressing stories and took away the time that should have been spent on the concert's after-party celebration..."

Nana still didn't speak.

"By the way... that song... 'Yours Truly, Nana'. It's written for me, right?"

"Yes."

"But you were cursing me in the second verse! My god, Nana, how did you come up with such morbid lyrics!"

Nana laughed.

"That's what you get for having left me. But really, did you like it, Hachi, the song?"

"I loved it, I thought everything about it was great... Nobu is such a talented composer."

"Look at you, you immediately assumed it was Nobu. You favour him too much, Hachi, it's getting obvious."

"Nana, quit teasing me! You know I don't like Nobu that way."

"If I told you I composed the music for the song as well, would you believe me?"

"You did? No way! That's unbelievable, Nana!"

"Well, that's a little surprise for you."

Nana whispered seductively in the ears of Hachi.

Hachi blushed. She had secretly wished that she wouldn't blush this often in front of Nana, but she couldn't help it. Nana simply smiled and walked away, though there is a 99% chance that she noticed how nervous Hachi would become every time she gets close with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Hachi moved back into 707 and was once again living with Nana. It felt so good to be back with Nana, she thought. The apartment was the same way it was when she left. Almost. However, Hachi started to discover some dubious things that weren't previously there.

Like that black bottle in the hidden cupboard, for example.

Hachi opened it and realized what was inside. She found out about what it was for, and guessed whom it belonged to. She was scared and worried for Nana.

One day, at the dinner table, she finally decided to confront Nana about it.

"Nana..."

"Mhm?"  
"What do you think about the usage of illicit substances?"

"Fun and part and parcel of my life."

Hachi gasped. So she admitted it! She IS doing it. But how, what, why! How in the world was she going to convince Nana to quit now? Hachi's palms were starting to sweat.

"Just kidding. The only time I did drugs was when I was sixteen. Someone introduced me to marijuana. I tried it, didn't like it, so I never did it again. Why do you ask, though?"

"Nana.. please don't be angry with me but.. I was cleaning the house today and I found those colorful papers in that black bottle in the cupboard... I looked up the description on the internet and most answers point to LSD blotters... Nana, is that true? You're doing drugs?"

Nana scratched the bottom of her chin, trying to come up with an explanation, then at last, she said,

"Don't worry. I won't do drugs, I promise you. The black bottle is there to be kept as part of my collection."

Nana smiled.

"BUT WHAT! WHO KEEPS DRUGS IN THEIR HOUSE AS PART OF THEIR COLLECTION. Nana, please! Dispose it as soon as possible! What if the police comes one day? What if someone ransacks through our house and finds it? Then you'll be in trouble, I'll be in trouble, Black Stones will be in trouble!"

"Geez Hachi, chill will you?"

Nana said as she lit up a cigarette.

"Nana, tell me the truth. Have you done it? The things in that black bottle."

"Only once."

"Can I ask... who gave that black bottle to you?"

"That's none of your business."

Hachi looked hurt, and Nana immediately regretted having said that to her. Hachi was concerned about her, and yet Nana was acting cold, like Hachi wasn't her friend.

"Hachi, I'm sorry. Please give me some time. I'll tell you everything soon, I promise, just not now."

Nana stood up, "I'm going out for a walk. alone."

Then she left.

Hachi could not help but being curious. So there IS something that Nana needs to tell her. What could it be? Hey, Yasu is that know-it-all, intelligent guy. Maybe he knows something about this.

It was late already. Hachi hesitated at first, she wasn't sure if she should call him at 11pm. Nevertheless, Hachi punched in Yasu's phone number, and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, Hachi. What's up?"

"Hi Yasu... I'm so sorry to bother you so late, but there is something I would like to ask you."

"Go for it."

"It's about Nana... I discovered that black bottle in her cupboard today, and I am really concerned for her. Has she been doing drugs lately?"

Yasu sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry. She is not currently doing drugs and will not do it in the future, as long as I am around. I promise you."

"But Yasu... why is that black bottle there? Did someone give it to her?"

"... Look Hachi, don't ask her to dispose it, whatever you do. It's the last thing she's got from Ren."

Hachi was suddenly baffled and shocked. What a great friend she's been. She's been talking about her own stories with Takumi non-stop that she forgot to ask Nana how she had been with Ren! Hachi started to reprimand herself for being so selfish, and being a horrible, horrible friend.

"Please Yasu, please tell me what you mean by that. Are you implying that she broke up with Ren?"

Yasu didn't speak for a moment.

"Yes, she did. But try not to bring it up in front of her, she is still sensitive about it."

"But Yasu, why did the two of them break up? This can't be! They... they're meant to be! I mean, they finally got together, and Nana is definitely in love with Ren, isn't she?"

"She still loves Ren, you're right about that. But perhaps there are some things that a woman just can't tolerate in a relationship. I'm sure you know more about that than I do, Hachi."

Things that a woman just can't tolerate? I know about it too? Could it be... that Ren cheated on Nana?

"Good night Hachi, I still have several cases to work on. Sweet dreams."

"Right...I'm so sorry, Yasu. Thank you for your time. Good night to you as well!"

When Hachi hung up, things started to make sense. That's why Nana seemed a little distant these days. She must be heartbroken from her separation with Ren. She loves him. Hachi still remembers the day where Nana left her to reunite with Ren, after seeing Trapnest perform live in Hachi's hometown. Nana loved Ren with all her heart. But how dare Ren do that to her in return? Though cheating was just a speculation, Nana's visceral sense told her that's the reason why they broke up.

When Nana came back from the walk, Hachi was sitting at the dinner table, pondering.

"I'm back." Nana closed the door behind her, "Lord, Hachi, you're still sitting there? Go to sleep."

"Nana... Did Ren cheat on you?"

Nana's eyes suddenly widened. Although Hachi was warned by Yasu not to bring it up in front of her, she couldn't help it. She didn't want Nana to endure it all alone. She wanted to be her confidante.

"How.. did you know about that?"

"Please tell me, Nana. I want to know, I really care about you."

"Hachi..."

"Nana, you're not alone anymore. You've got a friend. Don't try to act tough when you're in need of consolation. "

Tears came out of Nana's eyes. This was the second time that Hachi had seen her cry, and it hurt Hachi more than anyone else to see Nana cry. The first time, though, was that night where both of them went to Trapnest' concert and Nana saw Ren onstage again.

Hachi walked over to Nana and hugged her, "I told you about my divorce with Takumi. You're safe to tell me your story, too, if you want to. Of course, if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"Thank you, Hachi. If you really want to know, I don't mind telling you."

The two of them sat at the dinner table and chatted until dawn. Nana finally spilled the beans and told Hachi everything, including the day where Nana's attempted suicide almost led to over dosage. Nana told Hachi that was the only time she took those blotters in the black bottle - the day that she wanted to die by feeding herself the drugs Ren had given her. Hachi didn't interrupt or act like she was shocked this time. She just sat there and listened silently, nodding from time to time. She felt honored that Nana was willing to share her secrets with her. She felt trusted. And above all, she was glad that Nana did not die from the overdose, and that she is still alive.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Somehow, telling Hachi about the break-up made Hachi and Nana closer together, and removed some of the emotional barriers that were there before.

One evening, the two girls were in the kitchen, together, cooking for dinner.

"Thank you, Hachi. You don't know how glad I am to have you back."

"Nana..."

Hachi's cheeks turned rosy. Her heart started to beat faster. Why though? Because of the setting?

Just because they were in _the kitchen_. Since when did classical conditioning work on Hachi? She must really be a puppy now, or a psychologist's favorite toy to experiment on.

Hachi told herself to ignore those random thoughts, yet she couldn't.

"Ouch!" She accidentally cut her finger when she was slicing a cucumber. Blood soon gushed out of the wound.

"Hachi... oh you clumsy puppy." Nana laughed, and went to get her a bandage, "Here, allow me."

Hachi's heart started to race again as Nana's delicate fingers touched hers.

"Are you blushing again, Hachi? Or is it a fever this time?" Nana said, half-sarcastically.

"Well, the steam coming out of the pot is making the kitchen's temperature rise... so, yes, it's a little hot here. That's why my cheeks are turning red."

"Really... is that so?"

Nana didn't want to tantalize her anymore.

"Alright, dinner's ready, let's go..."

Hachi was still frozen in time, staring blankly at the kitchen counter.

"...Hachi?"

"Oh, right! Sorry... My mind was elsewhere for a second."

That evening, Hachi was lying on her bed, rolling back and forth, with the flashbacks of what happened earlier in the kitchen going through her head.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to live with Nana from now on when a single touch can make me nervous like that."

Hachi couldn't fall asleep. She finally decided that it would be better if she just told Nana the truth about her feelings toward her. If she had told her everything, she wouldn't be nervous anymore. After that, she'll go on as if nothing has happened, and remain best friends with Nana. Is that even possible, she asked herself?

She had to at least try.

Hachi got up, impulsively, and went over to knock on Nana's door.

"Nana, are you asleep?"

"No, come in."

Nana was reading a book. It was 'Crime and Punishment' by Dostoyevsky. So that was the kind of book Nana liked to read in her spare time. When Nana saw Hachi come in, she smiled and put down her book.

"What's up?"

"I'm so sorry to be interrupting you while you're reading... but I can't fall asleep tonight... can we talk?"

"Scared of ghosts?"

"No, it's not that..." Hachi looked to the side.

"Come," Nana moved over and patted on her bed, giving Hachi space.

"Can I?"

Now Hachi was scared to even sit on Nana's bed now? What the heck was wrong with her? Before they have always slept next to each other and she didn't feel nervous.

"Hachi, what's wrong with you." Nana laughed at Hachi's shyness. "Eight months and you're not used to sleeping on my bed anymore?"

That sounded wrong, Hachi thought. Wait, no, that didn't, she was thinking too much.

Nana finally grabbed Hachi by her shoulders and made her sit on her bed.

"Lie down. There, now what do you want to talk about?"

"Nana... I think I am in love."

"Oh? With whom? Nobu?" Nana leaned closer toward Hachi, making her quiver now.

Now the two girls were lying next to each other and facing each other, just like they always had.

"No... it's not him."

"Well, you've always had a thing for Yasu. Could it be him?"

"It's not Yasu!"

"My god, don't even think about Shin. He's way too young."

"Nana! It's not Shin either! It's a wom-"

"Someone I haven't met, cool."  
"Nana... it's..."

Nana waited for Hachi's response. Hachi didn't finish. What Hachi did instead, was giving Nana a peck on cheek. Wow, what a bold move, Hachi thought. Why did I do that!

There was an awkward silence for a long time, and Hachi felt her body temperature soaring. Now she was too embarrassed to even look at Nana.

Nana suddenly bursted out laughing, with one hand covering her forehead.

"I get it. so I'm the one you are into, that's why you are so troubled, isn't it, Hachi?"

"Well... yes" Hachi answered modestly, "I'm so sorry Nana! I don't know why I kissed you on the cheek, I shouldn't have."

Hachi started to fidget.

"You're so cute when you are shy like that. It's not your fault for liking me."

"Nana, I know that. I know you love Ren and always wi-"

"Shush. Let's not talk about him."

"Right."

Another long pause intruded their conversation. Both Nana and Hachi could hear each other breathing. Both girls simply stared up at the ceiling.

"Nana, I know you're not into girls, but I just can't help it."

"Now I really don't know what to do. Should I continue to be your friend, Hachi? Or..."

"Please don't leave me, Nana, just ignore my feelings! I will try to suppress them. I'll find a new boyfriend soon! Yes, I'll get back together with Nobu. That will make me forget about you."

"No, I won't let you do that."

"Why?"

"You'll only hurt Nobu even more by doing that. If you're in love with me, you can't possibly force yourself with another guy."

"You're right. Maybe I should just leave all of you then, and start a new life. Good night, Nana, I'm going."

Hachi got up from Nana's bed, and just when she was about leave, Nana pulled her back down onto her bed.

"You're not going anywhere tonight."

"But... I can't face you like this, please let go of me, Nana! I feel so embarrassed."

"I love making you feel awkward and uncomfortable, it's really fun. If you were me, you would know how great this feels."

Hachi sighed. What a sadistic woman Nana was, she thought.

It was painful, so painful for Hachi. She wanted the woman next to her, yet she'll never be able to have her. Nana will never take her seriously. Hachi, for the first time, had actually wished that the dream where she and Nana were together was real. Not like this, lying next to each other as friends.

"Sexual desire is a scary thing, especially for a woman." Hachi muttered.

"What did you just say?" Nana couldn't hear her.

"Oh..umm. Friendship is a beautiful thing, especially for a woman. Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Good night, Nana."

Hachi turned so that her back was facing Nana. Nana gave her a weird look. Hachi buried her head in the blankets.

"Hachi... you're going to suffocate if you continue to bury your head in the quilt like that."

"It's ok, I like it."

"I'm going to take them off you if you don't do it yourself."

"Please don't!"

A mumbled voice came from underneath the blankets.

"Oh, what a child you are."

Nana sat up and tried to pull the blankets off Hachi, yet Hachi hung onto them tightly.

"Let go of them, Hachi!"

"No... I'm too embarrassed!"

"Fine, then do it until you are smothered." Nana said.

Hachi finally pulled the blankets off her, and when she did, Nana caressed her face with those delicate fingers of hers, setting Hachi's face on fire.

"Nana, please stop it, you know if you keep on doing that you'll only lead me on!"

"I am well aware of that."

"Huh?"

Was Nana doing this, on purpose now? Did she...

Nana drew Hachi's body closer to hers, then kissed her passionately on the lips. Nana's lips were so soft, so luscious... Hachi had wished that this ephemeral kiss would last forever.

"Hachi, you know that dream you had a while ago, where the two of us kissed each other and slept with each other?"

"Nana..."

"How about a dream come true, tonight?"

"What?!"

"I love you too, Hachi."

"As a friend, I know."

"Friends don't kiss each other on the lips, and do what we're about to do, genius." Nana said teasingly.

Hachi was surprised to hear those flirtatious words coming out of Nana at first, but then, she chose to close her eyes and let her instincts guide her. All she knew at that instant was that she was madly in love with Nana, and that Nana wanted her too. And that's all that mattered, for now.

-The End-

**Hey everyone, so that's the end of this fic! Thank you so much for reading and following! Did you like it? ^^ Please comment!**


End file.
